


His Inspiration, His Downfall

by WaywardMockingbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardMockingbird/pseuds/WaywardMockingbird
Summary: Jensen has been a teacher for a long time, and not once has he ever met any student like Misha. Handsome, Creative, Intelligent...he was just his perfect little student. His muse. The problem though was that Misha was unaware of how much he wanted him. Don't worry... that'd be changing soon enough.





	His Inspiration, His Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://resilientwriter.tumblr.com which is my side blog where I mainly post Supernatural related things. I also take requests, so don't be afraid to drop me a line in my ask box.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one, it's for the SPN AU & Trope Bingo, so be sure to check out their Tumblr page where they'll be posting all sorts of stories by authors such as myself ^_^

Jensen couldn't help but stare at the both young and naive student that sat among his class. He'd been an art teacher for almost ten years now, and not once had he seen a student so pure, so full of both light and energy. Misha, was what said student went by, a name just as unique as the student himself. He'd often daydream about the young man while he set off his students to their assignments, daring to steal a few glances at the raven haired male. He'd learned to memorize every visible part of him, from the curve of his lips, to the stern arch of his brows. Every part of those features were what stole the pages of his sketchbooks. To be blunt, you could say he was almost obsessed.

Suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by the bell, Jensen looked up to see all of his students exiting as he smiled and waved goodbye to them along with the saying, “Have a nice weekend.” That is, except for one student who was currently walking up to his desk with a bashful smile. Jensen straightened himself out in his seat before asking, “Is there anything I can help you with Misha?”

The teen nodded quietly before responding, “I...actually finished the assignment you gave us Mr. Ackles, and I uh know it wasn't due until next week but...I was wondering if I could turn it in early?” By this point the tips of Misha’s ears had gone a little red, indicating embarrassment. The sight of his precious student all flustered like this was absolutely delicious to Jensen.

“Of course, anything for my favorite student, but you didn't hear that from me Mr. Collins.” Jensen chuckled, sporting a grin that caused Misha to let out a modest laugh of his own.

“Thanks Mr. A, you're the best.” Misha replied, handing the folder to Jensen and then exiting the room.

Jensen sighed. He was royally screwed if he somehow didn't manage to at least kiss the guy. One, the kid was just legal, and two, it's the end of the year. That in turn meant that things could slide easier past the eyes of others. If there was one thing he knew though, it was that one way or another, he'd have what was rightfully his. His one and only true inspiration. And with that, he packed up his briefcase and exited the classroom.

. . . . . . . . . .

To be honest, Jensen was a little surprised to see a certain student still on school grounds, frustratedly talking to someone on the phone. He waited until he had hung up with an exasperated sigh before approaching him. “Misha, what are you still doing here? It's getting late…”

Misha jumped slightly at the voice before finally saying quietly, “My friend totally bailed on me for a ride, and my parents are away for their honeymoon...I would take the bus, but they're kinda gross…”

Jensen’s mind instantly went to the thought of this being an open opportunity, but told himself to keep it in his pants for a second. This was his student first and foremost, and the safety of said student was top priority. “Oh that's terrible Misha, how about I give you a ride?”

Misha paused for a moment before finally saying, “Oh no, I can't Mr. Ackles, that's too kind of you to do…”

“Nonsense!” Jensen responded. “You're my student after all, and as a teacher it is always my job to help my students.”

Misha nodded, scratching the back of his neck shyly. “Thanks a lot Mr. A, I don't know how I'll ever repay you…”

“Just don't forget me when you become a famous artist, ‘kay? I've seen your drawings, and I know for sure that you're going places.” Jensen winked, starting to walk to his car as he left the embarrassed student trailing behind him.

The two then made it to Jensen's car, entering the vehicle as they both made sure to fasten their seatbelts. Jensen started the car, looking merely as cool as a cucumber on the outside when in all actuality he was kind of freaking out a little. His one precious student, his one and only muse, was in his car at this very moment within such close proximity. He almost pinched himself to check if he were dreaming.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Jensen was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Misha suddenly spoke. “Really though, Sir...I am truly grateful for this…” Jensen felt himself shutter at being called “Sir,” causing his mind to immediately go to certain thoughts. He mentally scolded himself for letting his downstairs brain take control. Looking back at Misha he nodded with a smile and replied, “Of course, just tell me the way.”

They continued driving, Misha speaking now only to give directions, followed by Jensen nodding with a hum. Finally, they made it to Misha's house, a quaint little home within a suburban neighborhood. Saying goodbye, Misha exited Jensen's car, shutting the door behind him. The older man didn't leave immediately, wanting to make sure that he got inside safely. It was a good thing he didn't automatically leave though, because no sooner than leaving, Misha was back. Jensen rolled down his window.

“Mr. A...this is extremely embarrassing, but it seems as though my brother forgot to place the house key back under the welcome mat...and well…” By now Misha was rambling a bit, his face red hot with humiliation.

Jensen held up a hand to cease the kid from continuing, finally saying, “Hey, it's fine Misha, really. You can come over to my house until someone can take you home. You can try calling your brother on the way there.” 

Misha nodded, unable to even look at Jensen as he entered the car once more.

On their way to Jensen's house, he couldn't help but feel bad. Yes, this was what he'd wanted since he'd met the teen, but...he wanted it to be a bit different. Now it was just him being there for a helpless kid who didn't have anyone else to turn to for the time being. For now he had to take control of his urges, lock them away for as long as he could, and help Misha.

They arrived at Jensen's house now, a simple home that looked welcoming. They exited the car, heading up to the front door and entering the house. Misha couldn't help but finally raise his head to glance curiously around.

There were sketch books on the coffee table, a few charcoal pencils adjacently scattered by the stack of books. On the walls were some pieces Jensen had done, a few paintings, photographs, drawings. They were all well done, and Misha couldn't help but stare in awe.

Jensen chuckled as he glanced over at Misha, causing him to snap out of his trance and finally stutter out, “Uh...sorry, it's just that y-your work is quite something…”

“It's fine, I love having people marvel at my work. To leave the viewer speechless is my one goal...oh, and you can leave your bag and shoes over here.” Jensen responded, currently placing his shoes by the door.

Misha nodded, walking over and doing the same, placing his school bag on the floor next to his shoes.

“Uh, which do you prefer, coffee or tea?” Jensen asked, heading into the kitchen.

“Tea, please...” Misha called out, going over to the couch, and sitting patiently while texting his brother angrily.

A few minutes later Jensen came back out and handed Misha a mug. “So what's your brother got to say?”

Misha sighed, setting his phone down and accepting the mug as he replied, “He says that he's going to be out late tonight...asked if I had anyone to stay with until he gets back...I told him I'd figure something out and not to worry...”

Jensen took a sip from his mug of coffee before finally saying, “Well, I have no problem with you staying the night...that is, if you're okay with that. It's alright if you have a friend to stay with.”

“If it's really not a bother for you Mr. Ackles...all my friends are out doing their own thing since it's Friday night anyways…” Misha glanced over at Jensen from the side of his eye, now acting timid and obviously not wishing to be a burden.

Damn was this kid cute, Jensen couldn't help but think to himself. He responded, “Well, I have a guest bedroom for when friends usually come over to visit, so you can stay in there.”

Misha nodded, finally taking a sip of his tea before suddenly asking, “Oh, what kind of tea is this? It's quite nice…”

“Chamomile, helps to ease the person drinking it into a state of relaxation. You seemed like you needed it.” Jensen chuckled.

“My bad...it's just that things have been a bit tiresome lately...especially since it's the end of the year, and I’m still figuring things out for myself…” Misha sighed, taking another sip of his tea.

“Well do you plan on going to college? Sorry if this is an uncomfortable topic, that's just my teacher side kicking in…” Jensen asked, shifting in his chair.

“No, no, it's alright...I think I'm just going to take a break for a year, then go to college. I need to get all this stress off my back first before heading off to the real world.” Misha yawned before continuing, “Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this tea was relaxing…” He tiredly rubbed his eyes.

“Would you like to head to bed then, I know it's pretty early, but you must be exhausted from all that stress.” Jensen stood up, helping the tired student to his feet.

“Mkay…” Misha mumbled, rubbing his eyes once more, now obviously quite a bit drowsy.

Jensen led Misha down the hallway into the guest bedroom, sitting the teen down onto the bed. He then removed the jacket Misha had been wearing, setting it down on the nightstand before laying Misha down and pulling a blanket over him, soft snores being heard from him no soon after.

This almost felt unreal to Jensen. His angel, his special boy and inspiration was sleeping now so peacefully in front of him. Who knew that the medicine that he'd slipped into the tea worked that fast? Jensen told himself that this was all okay, especially since he knew exactly just how tired his boy was. It wasn't like he didn't notice his star pupil almost dozing off in the middle of his lessons.

He left the room, returning a moment later with his sketchbook and pencil, flipping to a page that didn't already have a sketch of the boy's face already. Jensen knew that he had to take this opportunity and use it. He then sat down in a recliner in the room, and began to draw, not stopping for a while until he was finally finished.

Jensen got up, closed his book, and walked over to Misha. He caressed his face, the skin soft beneath his finger tips. Before exiting he leaned down, pressing a feather light peck upon Misha's lips. He then left, licking his lips as he savored the flavor of what tasted like honey chapstick.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Misha awoke with a start as he glanced around, finally focusing his vision on to the clock next to him. The red light coming from it read 9 PM. He then realized that he was not in his room, and that this wasn't his house. Finally he remembered where exactly he was and fell back onto the bed, groaning in frustration. Why did the universe want to make a fool out of him?

He sat up once more, and rubbed his eyes, now noticing a pile of clothes and a note that sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the note and it read, ‘Hey, you're probably gonna wanna take a shower and change into something more comfortable when you wake up, so I got some of my old clothes for you to wear. You can put your dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, just go to the second door on the right. - Mr. A’

Misha sighed. His teacher really was a nice guy. He got up out of bed, picking up the clothes to take a look at them. An old AC/DC shirt, and some boxers that looked like they were unused, a tag still attached to them. He chuckled, making his way towards the bathroom. His teacher always did have a special place in his heart for rock n’ roll, so the shirt didn't really surprise him.

He entered the bathroom, got undressed, and turned on the shower. Feeling the warm water run down his body felt so good that he let out a relaxed sigh. After washing himself and finishing up, he exited the shower and got dressed after drying off with a towel that had been set aside for him. Looking in the mirror he could see that the shirt was a bit big on him, the neck of the shirt being low enough to reveal his collarbone and some part of his shoulder. He shrugged and folded his dirty clothes up into the used towel, placing them into the hamper before turning off the light and exiting the bathroom.

He walked down the hall, about to go back into the guest room before a voice from behind him suddenly stopped him that said, “Hey, how do the clothes fit you?” He turned around to reveal that the voice belonged to Jensen who was currently wearing some pajama pants and a white wife beater.

“Oh, they're alright Sir...thank you.” Misha responded quietly.

Jensen stepped forward to get a better look at Misha, having to look down a little at him since he was somewhat taller than him. “The shirt’s a little big, but that's okay...it kinda looks nice on you like that…” Jensen reached out, tracing his thumb over the neck of shirt, just barely brushing Misha's skin and causing him to shutter.

“M-Mr. A…” Misha stuttered out, not really knowing how to respond to that. He was then suddenly caught by surprise, gasping slightly as he then felt Jensen’s knee press forward, brushing against his crotch. He then finally managed to continue his sentence with, “...w-what are you doing?...”

“Oh nothing...nothing you won't enjoy at least…” Jensen's voice was low, practically oozing with lust. He stepped forward once more, causing Misha's back to press in to the wall.

“Mr. Ackles, please…you don't know what you're doing...have you been drinking or something?” Misha was quite a bit concerned by now, trying his best to ignore the sensation that Jensen's knee rubbing against him sent through his adolescent body.

“Oh no, Misha...the only thing here that's enough to intoxicate me is you...my muse...my inspiration...my one and only, perfect little student…” Jensen's hand was now moving up underneath the shirt Misha was wearing, caressing and rubbing his side.

All this sudden stimulation from another human made Misha tremble, a quiet but forced out moan escaping his mouth. This suddenly caused the teen’s face to turn red, his hand clamping over his mouth. It was already too late though. Jensen had heard him.

“See?...I knew you just needed a little coaxing out of your shell...now all you gotta do is uncover that pretty little mouth of yours sweetheart…” Jensen grinned, taking Misha's wrist and removing his hand from his mouth.

“No, Mr. Ackles, please don't...this is so embarrassing...p-please don't make me make those sounds…” Misha pleaded. He felt hot in between his legs, and he just wanted to get rid of his stupid boner without someone being there.

“No can do sugar, those sounds you make are just too delicious for you to keep to yourself…” Jensen replied, his voice a low growl.

Misha let out a small yelp as Jensen out of nowhere picked him up, instinctively wrapping his legs around his teacher’s waist to prevent himself from falling. He was now face to face with Jensen, staring into the older man's green eyes as he panted, struggling to stay composed.

“You're as light as a feather, you know? It didn't even take that much effort to pick you up…” Jensen chuckled, finally leaning forward to whisper into Misha's ear, “C'mon...let loose a little...you can start by saying my name...it's Jensen.”

Hoping to get through to him, Misha managed to stutter out in a whisper, “J...Jensen...this is very inappropriate...h..haaahhh…” He was suddenly unable to continue his sentence as Jensen began to kiss and suck his neck.

“Shh, shh... don't waste your breath on small talk sweetheart...lemme just hear those adorable sounds you make when I touch you…” Jensen breathed into Misha's neck.

Misha's body tensed up as he gulped in a breath of air, letting out a needy groan. He trembled as Jensen marked his neck, his fingers digging into the other man’s shoulder when he felt Jensen grind against him. He didn't know what to feel, but all he knew then was that he kind of didn't want these touches to stop, no matter how wrong this all felt.

“Why don't we head back to my room Misha, hm? I can show you some more of what I can do to make you feel good…” Jensen muttered in a husky voice.

Misha didn't respond verbally, merely giving only a quick nod. He didn't trust his own voice for the time being to actually say real words. Hell, he didn't even trust himself right now, what the fuck was he doing? It didn't matter though because before he knew it, Jensen was taking him into his bedroom, setting him down onto his bed.

“Even more beautiful than I imagined...so pretty all laid out for me like that…” Jensen's voice was a whisper, as though he were afraid this weren't real. He leaned down, his hands running over Misha's sides. “Seeing you in my clothes really was the breaking point for me, but that's my own fault...I just can't resist that cute... adorable...shy look you gave me when I caught you in the hallway. Your hair's still wet, and you smell like my soap...I just want to take you right now…”

Misha stared up at Jensen with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what his teacher literally just said. He gulped slightly, his throat feeling dry.

Jensen immediately noticed the nervous look in Misha's eyes and it was at that moment he recognized that look and realized something. This kid was still a virgin. He immediately wrapped his arms around Misha, cupping his hand against his cheek. “Hey...I’ll take good care of you...let me just make you feel good…” His voice was soft and caring, as though he really did want Misha to be taken care of, and to be as comfortable as he could be.

He stared up at Jensen once more, breathing in shakily. He'd always thought his teacher was a bit attractive, having had a thing for older or more rugged looking guys, and Jensen fit the bill. He had pushed these thoughts aside though, thinking nothing of them and just going on to try and finish this school year like a breeze. This happening instead though, was of course quite surprising. He was now noticing all the qualities he'd told himself to ignore, managing to do so without a hitch up until now. Those striking green eyes, those muscles, those kissable lips...you could say he even surprised himself when he then leaned up, placing a chaste kiss carefully upon Jensen's lips.

Jensen closed his eyes, groaning against Misha's mouth followed by him grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer, the younger male's legs wrapping once more around his waist. He groped and rubbed his hands all across Misha's body while heatedly kissing him back.

They both pulled away, breathing raggedly as they then stared at each other quietly for a brief moment. Misha's mind was racing, currently clouded with many thoughts as a bit of saliva ran down the edge of his mouth.

Catching his breath, Jensen finally spoke in a low and husky voice, “I'm gonna loosen you up a little first...and then when I'm done...I wanna fuck that pretty little ass of yours and have you scream my name until your throat is raw and you can barely walk when I'm finished.”

Misha just couldn't believe his ears, feeling excitement pool into his stomach as he merely nodded his head in understanding towards Jensen, causing the other man to grin, reaching over into the bedside table. He had retrieved both a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Hey honey, can you get undressed for me, please? Despite how cute you look right now, I'm going to need you to strip it.” Jensen's voice was sweet as he said this, stroking the teen’s face who laid below him. Misha merely complied, sitting up and removing the clothing he'd put on not too long ago.

Both sat there silent for a moment as Jensen stared at Misha who was now bare with his erection, which was pressed against his lower abdomen, showing. Jensen subconsciously licked his lips, popping open the bottle of lube he had had in his hand and squirting some into the other, coating it around some fingers. “It'll sting at first, and the lube will feel cold...but once I start working into you, you'll feel very good…”

Misha, about to finally verbally answer Jensen was cut off by his own gasping breath as he then felt the sudden sensation of one of Jensen's fingers slowly slipping into him. He squirmed underneath the larger man, his back arching as he let out a moan at the feeling of Jensen stretching him out slowly. This in turn only prompted Jensen to continue onward with his actions, slowly adding two more fingers. ”Ngh...need...you,” was what Misha finally said in a shaky voice.

Jensen nodded, removing his fingers from within Misha as he then picked up the condom he'd set aside, tearing it open. He moved his pants down,carefully sliding the condom over his own aching erection. Squeezing more lube into his hand, he then applied some to himself, hoping to make it easier for him to slide in. He breathed in carefully, his hands holding on to Misha's hips as he slowly pushed himself inside.

The teen cried out in both a mixture between shock and pain, as well as pleasure as Jensen hit him dead on in just the right spot. His face breathed roughly into Jensen's neck, the man now chest to chest with him as he slowly eased in and out of Misha. “You're so fucking tight...your pretty little hole just won't let go of me…” Jensen whispered into Misha's ear, followed by a grunt as he thrusted into him again, causing him to let out another high pitched moan.

After shifting around a little, Jensen was able to stretch out Misha enough to where it didn't feel as tight as before. He let out a low breath before starting to thrust in and out of him at a rhythmic pace. Misha's short nails dug into Jensen's bicep, his moans soft and trembling.

“I'm gonna make you mine Misha...only mine...and I won't let anyone else have you…” Jensen chuckled, leaning down to harshly nip and suck on the student's shoulder. “They'll know you're taken…” He growled, moving on to leave another mark elsewhere as he continued pounding into Misha, his speed picking up a little.

Misha could feel everything, the harsh beat of his own heart syncing up with every single thrust that came from Jensen. The idea of being roughly brought to an orgasm made him moan even more as he managed to gasp out, “J..Jensen!...” This only caused his teacher to smile, his rough, firm hands gripping his hips even tighter and the pounding coming in harder. He felt himself close to falling off the edge, like someone diving from a cliff. With everything thrust, every kiss, every bite, Misha felt like he was going to break. Shit, he really was such a virgin. “I-I...g-gonna cum...need it…” He was only able to stutter out. What Jensen said next was what practically shoved him off the edge into oblivion.

“Go ahead baby boy... you've been so good for me, taking in my big cock...cum for me…”

Misha then suddenly came, ribbons of cum coating his chest and stomach as his back arched and he moaned loudly in gasping breaths. Jensen was able to have himself cum no soon after, groaning as he squeezed Misha's hips once more, leaving some bruising against his fair skin. He slowly pulled out of him, slipping off the used condom, fixing his pants and leaving the bed to retrieve some items. Misha was still in such a daze from the intense orgasm that he barely noticed Jensen returning with a wet rag and...a camera?

The older male leaned down, placing the warm rag on to Misha, beginning to clean away the cum. Jensen then whispered in a soft voice, “Such a good boy for me...you really did make such a mess, didn't you? You'll need another shower later...but for now…” He proceeded to then position the drowsy male after cleaning him off, placing the bed sheet over his waist. After doing so, he picked up his camera, snapping a few shots. “Don't worry...this is for my private collection...for my eyes only…” He continued, trying to reassure Misha who was starting to feel a bit self conscious. Jensen, now finished with his camera, laid down next to Misha and brought him close.

Misha merely sighed. He enjoyed it, but now that he was coming off of his high, his mind couldn't help but race. Did he really want that to happen? It was inappropriate sure, but...it felt so good. He rested his head against Jensen's chest, the teacher's hand running through his hair.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would...for a virgin, you know?” Jensen said, his voice suddenly cutting through the silence. “Don't worry though...next time we can try out some more things...because I want you to feel good, and I want only the best for my favorite little student..”

Misha gulped quietly. Next time? What did he mean by that? He had thought his teacher was just horny and needed something more than his hand just for tonight...he didn't expect this to be happening again. He looked up at Jensen quietly, blue meeting green.

Jensen smiled a grin that could be described as gentle and reassuring, but left Misha uneasy as he then said, “Don't worry sweetheart...you're mine now...and nothing's ever gonna change that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below, and tell me what you thought of the fic, I always love to hear from my readers :)


End file.
